<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beneath his wings by ryuusinrune (ryuuseirune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541883">beneath his wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuusinrune'>ryuusinrune (ryuuseirune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, Erogenous Zones, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuusinrune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop catches Victor stretching out his wings when he's alone in his bedroom. Things escalate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beneath his wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>victor is angel hop is human they fuck the end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor had always been good at keeping his secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he and Gloria were little, still living in the Celestial Realm, his twin sister escaped late at night, heading to the human world. Their mother sobbed and begged for days, worried about her little girl’s safety </span>
  <span>– and even though Victor knew her whereabouts, he hadn’t said a thing. Gloria returned the following week with twigs in her hair and black feathers on her white wings. Of course, she was locked in the Tower – where Victor snuck food to her between classes. No one had known then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the twins and their mother migrated to Earth, he hadn’t told a single soul about their true origin. The lie was that they were from Kanto – explaining his poor English and foreign name. It wasn’t hard at the time, sure – the only other person his age he had to talk to was Hop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop, in all his angelic glory, was a mortal – but Victor fell for him anyway, with his calloused hands and gentle song. Even if it was against the rules of the Celestial Realm, and he would surely be further outcast from angelic society – no one had to know. Victor was content with his role as Galar’s Champion – he was content just staying by Hop’s side, even if they weren’t dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, all that is blown out of the water,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victor thinks, his wings rustled by the central air conditioning system. Hop stands at the entrance to his bedroom – mouth wide open, staring at Victor’s unfurled wings. Slowly, Hop rubs his eyes, blinking again like Victor isn’t real. Victor realizes that this is probably the end of their friendship – humans haven’t had angelic contact in centuries, there’s bound to be some resentment, right? Hop’s stunned state shifts into one of confusion and worry – is that fear in his eyes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – I’m sorry,” Victor stutters. “I never meant for you to find out like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop doesn’t say anything, taking a few steps toward Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His crush traces up and down Victor’s figure with his eyes – looking at his wings like they’re mesmerizing. He feels suddenly self-conscious of the appendages, withdrawing his wings slightly with each movement Hop makes forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop, please say something –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With cautious hands, Hop reaches out, gently brushing his fingers against Victor’s feathers. Victor stops himself from flinching at his friend’s touch as he glides his hand up and down Victor’s wings. His light touch is faint and airy, even slightly ticklish – the feeling of someone else’s skin on his wings is odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey,” Victor giggles nervously, flexing his wings outward in a fit of embarrassment. “Hop, what are you doing? That feels weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop’s touch becomes more firm, rubbing Victor’s wings with a strange splendor in his features. The sensation turns from delightful to downright erogenous – but Victor doesn’t complain, instead bashfully tugging at Hop’s sleeve. To Victor’s dismay, Hop suddenly stops – and he’s left red and panting and with a painfully hard erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry,” Hop stammers, backing off. His wings feel painfully cold without Hop’s hands caressing them, and Victor feels an unsatiated emptiness in his stomach that he really needs to fix. The other man stares at Victor’s wings again before he tears his gaze away, shaking his head. “I just – they looked so soft, I should have asked for –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” Victor pants, pulling Hop closer. “It – it felt good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor wishes his winged body wasn’t so goshdarn honest when it came to what he desired. It must be a curse, he thinks – Hop’s hands leave tingles wherever they touch, and with every stroke, Victor feels arousal burn in his gut. It’s so painfully wrong, to be taking advantage of Hop’s shock like this, to get off to Hop’s sparkling eyes and his curious hands. If Victor hadn’t been banned from the Celestial Realm already, he sure as heck was now – with Hop’s hands feeling him up, stroking his core –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor falls forward into Hop with a whimper, knees buckling. He’s about to come untouched and Hop doesn’t even know – although, with Victor’s disheveled state and his lust-filled voice, he’s sure Hop can tell now. Victor pants, clutching onto the fabric of Hop’s shirt as he gathers himself together – although it’s difficult with Hop’s constant ministrations on the backs of his wings. He opens his mouth to say “stop,” but all that comes out is a loud moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor?” Hop thankfully halts as Victor catches his breath, looking at him with concern. “Did I hurt you? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Victor says. “Just… a little winded. I think I need to lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor expects Hop to let him go so he can climb into the sheets – but instead, Hop picks him up awkwardly and carries him, placing him on the side of the bed like he’s a fragile object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have wings,” he says quietly. “They’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor wouldn’t exactly call angel wings </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>– on his humanoid body, they’re awkward, sticking out from his back like arms. They’re also small for this form – definitely not large enough to lift him off the ground if he flaps them. Hop must see the disbelief in his features because he thumbs over the end of Victor’s wing again – and Victor sees white, his body tensing up as he lets loose a noise that can’t be defined as anything but erotic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet and Hop stands frozen in place as Victor pants, too aroused to hide his flustered state. It’s unbefitting of an angel – or a person, he assumes – to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry out</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of someone – and Victor really, really, wishes his wings could help him disappear right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – uh,” Victor coughs, humiliated. “I think I might need to… take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hard right now?” Hop asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor doesn’t reply, instead opting to look past Hop at the clock. Gloria won’t be coming home for another three hours – he’s fucking doomed. With an intense look, Hop brushes a hand against his cheek, tilting his chin up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor, look at me. Does this –” Hop presses down hard on his wing, eliciting a soft whimper – “make you hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he squeaks, closing his eyes in shame. “I’m sorry, Hop –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to help you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Victor can form a reply, Hop is already grazing his lips along Victor’s collarbone – not that he wouldn’t have said yes, anyway. Victor finds himself squirming in pleasure as Hop kisses his jaw, lapping up Victor’s moans like liquid gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me, Vic,” Hop asks. “Do you want me to touch you more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the angel breathes. “Oh, gosh, yes – don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop’s scent is intoxicating – Victor doesn’t know how, but he loves it almost as much as he loves the man himself. At this distance, Hop fills all of Victor’s receptors, inundating his senses with Hop’s name over and over. It aches, bursting like fireworks in his stomach and fizzing like soda on his tongue. Victor’s hands slide down to his belt, shakily unbuckling it as Hop focuses on Victor’s sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dirty,” Hop whispers, “getting off to me without my knowledge. Should I punish you for misbehaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor moans in response, throwing his head back while Hop’s hand circles his erection. This can’t be happening – this has to be a dream, and yet – he sobs as Hop’s fingers creep under his waistband, brushing against his already hard dick. His toes curl and his mouth hangs open as he shudders, letting Hop please him as he wishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel – </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah </span>
  </em>
  <span>– good,” Victor groans, leaning back into the sheets as Hop slowly begins pumping his dick. “We should – really stop –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” Hop asks, leaning over Victor with a knowing twinkle in his eye. Victor takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Victor can think of is want and need – how much he wants Hop to touch him </span>
  <em>
    <span>more,</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much he needs release – the feeling is so intense that Victor can’t do anything but moan and writhe like he’s helpless. Hop hums into his neck as he unzips his pants, pulling out his dick so that Victor can wrap his hand around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop throbs in his palms, red-hot and brimming with fervor. Victor does his best to draw his attention away from the feeling of Hop’s hands on his own dick. He can’t tell whether or not it’s enough for Hop – he can only feel the sensations emitted by Hop’s brisk movements, nudging him ever so slightly closer to the edge. Victor can feel his climax building, rising with everything inside of him –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop pulls away, leaving Victor dripping with precum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you – doing, don’t stop, please,” Victor gasps, fumbling for Hop’s wrists. The purple-haired boy shushes him, pressing a finger to his lips – and instinctively, Victor opens his mouth and sucks down on the digit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic, you look so fucking gorgeous like this,” Hop whispers, shoving more fingers into Victor’s mouth. Victor still can’t believe Hop is touching him sexually – running his hands up and down Victor’s thighs as he would in dreams, nipping at his pale skin to leave love bites all over his chest – but he can feel Hop’s heat against his own. Victor sighs around Hop’s fingers, prompting the other boy to pull his hand away – and Victor can’t help but actually feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t feel empty for long, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop presses his pointer finger to Victor’s hole and suddenly it hits him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, this is actually happening.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His best friend – crush – whatever – slides into him, and when Victor looks down, he can see that Hop’s knuckle-deep. The feeling is uncomfortable and odd and painful and so, so, surreal – but Victor grits his teeth and keeps his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Hop just wants a quick lay, Victor will accept it, even if it means the loss of his virginity. After all, Victor loves Hop with all his heart – loves the fool leaning over him, stretching him open with two fingers, spreading his legs apart and pressing kisses to his inner thighs –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor loves Hop so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wings convulse whenever Hop hits his prostate with his fingers, and Victor wonders if it bothers Hop – wonders if Hop wants him just as much as he wants Hop. Saying it will surely disrupt the flow of things as they are now – but Victor can’t resist the call of Hop’s luscious lips, pink and plump and all-too alluring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – oh,” Victor feels every muscle in his body tense when Hop adds another finger. “I – need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now?” Hop smirks, a teasing look on his face as he fingers Victor into bliss. “How much do you need me, angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m – ooh – gonna explode,” Victor mewls, bucking his hips as Hop stretches him out. “Please put it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop positions himself above Victor, ravenous eyes scouring Victor’s body for any signs of hesitation. Even now, Hop is still Hop – caring and concerned for Victor’s well-being. It makes Victor’s heart surge with love and joy until he remembers that this is probably just a one-time thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want this?” Hop asks. Victor wishes he wasn’t so observant. “We can stop if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” he murmurs. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hop pushes inside of him, everything physical feels like electricity, like bubbling warmth and searing pleasure. His emotions, however, run haywire, thrumming in his chest as if he has a heartbeat. He bites his lip as Hop starts moving and lets the tears fall, sobbing Hop’s name as they rock into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh, you feel good,” Victor wails in between yelps. “Hop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please – </span>
  </em>
  <span>you feel so good –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Hop groans, kissing his neck. “Victor, you’re amazing. You’re taking me so well; your voice sounds so lovely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Victor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor does his best to remember this moment – Hop coming undone above him, whispering his name and calling out to him, doing him raw and hard and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so goshdarn perfectly</span>
  </em>
  <span> – </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop, I’m – I’m gonna cum, oh, fuck,” Victor hisses, squeezing his eyes shut. “I – you – I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his words echoing against the bedroom walls, Victor finishes all over himself – spattering cum onto both of their chests. Hop takes one more thrust and he’s spilling his load inside of Victor, filling him to the brim with thick, hot liquid. He slides out with an exhausted groan, planting one last kiss on Victor’s cheek. The bed shifts and Hop’s warmth is gone – Victor is alone and sweaty on the bed, the only remnants of Hop’s presence the lingering warmth on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it was fun while it lasted,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victor thinks, not even bothering to wipe away his tears. His cheeks are raw and burning from the salty water – and for some reason, Hop’s absence </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Too much, in fact – Victor wants to go back in time and undo his poorly timed confession. He concentrates on his wings until he can feel the weight on his back disappear. With his wings tucked away, Victor sighs, listening to the sound of the rain outside. For a few minutes, he does his best to ignore the aching in his hips – but nothing he tries works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand ghosts through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asleep already, huh,” Hop whispers to himself. “Sorry, Vic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” he asks, eyes fluttering open. Hop looks startled, but Victor’s too exhausted to apologize. “You mean for screwing my brains out? That was pretty great, so don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop’s mouth forms a small “oh,” a light blush dusting his cheeks. It isn’t fair how adorable Hop could be sometimes – Victor wants to be mad at him, but he just can’t resist the small smile creeping onto his own features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Hop says, picking Victor up like the angel is some sort of fairytale princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s you,” Victor responds, leaning his head into Hop’s chest. “I wouldn’t have enjoyed my first time if it wasn’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m glad your first was with me,” Hop says, carrying Victor to the bathroom with ease. There’s a hot bath already waiting for him – and Victor suddenly feels guilty for assuming Hop would just leave him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, you know, you don’t have to feel bad for me,” Victor says as Hop rests him on the edge of the bathtub. “I know you don’t like me back – you can just let me down now and it’ll be easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I don’t like you?” Hop bristles with frustration, pinching Victor’s cheek. “I love you, idiot. Every part of you, even the wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor feels like he’s soaring – and then he remembers that flying is actually a very painful experience that he doesn’t want to remember. He’s probably, like, floating in the ocean or something – </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor? You there?” Hop asks. “Do you need help getting in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, uh – why don’t we, like, bathe together or something,” Victor offers. “And maybe – I would like it if we kissed right now, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to – “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop gives him a sloppy smooch on the lips and the hot bath is forgotten.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone feed me hopvic au oneshots to write pls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>